


A good "I love you" as any

by Naterboo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bisexual Rose Tyler, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, so much fluff friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naterboo/pseuds/Naterboo
Summary: The Doctor has kissed Rose Tyler in five of their incarnations, and they remember every single one.





	A good "I love you" as any

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad so if anybody can see spelling mistakes please point it out so I can change it and it is also /very/ short, first time poster so I hope you enjoy, this comes in five parts.

Her eyes shone golden in the gloom, looking star touched and framed by thick lashes, his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he took a stuttering step forward. She was supposed to be safe, safe and tucked up in her mother’s arms. The TARDIS hummed an angry burr in the back of his mind, reminding him again that it was never his choice what her wolf did with her life. If the situation wasn’t so dire he would have chuckled but as it was he could feel tears building in the corners of his eyes.   
Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks and he hears her choke out “My head –“ before he reaches out towards her and says “Come here”   
“- S’Killin’ me.”  
The Time Vortex ebbed and flowed around her body, causing waves of gold to skitter out and touch his fingers as he pulled her to him with a cheeky “I think somebody needs a Doctor.”  
He cups her face gently and her eyes flutter closed as he leans forward and presses his lips to hers for the very first, and very last time.  
Rassilion, he loved her with the very core of his being, and he knew that the next one will love her just as much as he because she had carved a hole in his chest and settled in there like a new limb he never knew he had been missing until it was too late to tell her with this mouth.

The Time Vortex flowing into him felt like a good “I love you” as any.


End file.
